A World She Can't Rise Above
by Starbuck208
Summary: Meredith Grey has had enough. She’s done, With the Dr. Shepards and the drama they bring to her, she’s done with everything. And so begins the life of Meredith Grey after she leaves SGH putting her past and problems behind her except one.
1. Let Go Of Yesterday

**_A World She Can't Rise Above  
By: _**re d x ro se_  
**TV Show: **_Grey's Anatomy**_  
Chapter One: _**Let Go Of Yesterday**_  
Chapter Rating: _**PG-13/ T_**  
Summary:** _Meredith Grey has had enough. She's done, With the Dr. Shepards and the  
drama they bring to her, she's done with everything. And so begins the life of Meredith Grey after  
she leaves SGH putting her past and problems behind her except one.  
**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Greys Anatomy or any characters, pets,  
Objects or other random things you recognize,  
I do however have the right to claim anything I make up  
For which you will receive a warning ahead of time._  
**Reviews:** _I LOVE REVIEWS! )  
This is my first Greys Anatomy fan-fic so I'd like some honest feedback.

__

"I lied." she said. "I'm not out … of this relationship. I'm in. I'm so in it's humiliating because here I am begging…"

"Meredith" he interrupted quietly.

"Shut up. You say Meredith and I yell remember?"

"Yeah"

"Okay here it is. Your choice, it's simple. Her or me, and I'm sure she's really great. But Derek… I love you…. in a really, really big … pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window…unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me."

"I'll be at Joe's tonight. So if you do decide to sign the papers meet me there."

What was she thinking? He was a married man, a hot, devilishly sexy, extremely ravishing, married man. There was no way in hell he was going to pick her, Meredith Grey over freaking Isabella Rossellini. And she was right.

_  
"Mer, she's my wife."_

At the time, it seemed like a plausible explanation, but now that she thought about it. The more it sounded ridiculous to her. Who cares if she was his wife? Wasn't she the one who cheated on him? Screwed him over, literally. With his best friend nonetheless. The more she, Meredith Grey thought about it the more she become sick to her stomach.

Looking up at the stars from her position on the grass, she made her final decision. She was done. Why did she need to endure anymore of his bullshit each and almost every day at work? He made his final decision and she needed to stop wallowing in self-pity and move on with her life.

She had a job set up for her in Boston so that she was closer to her mother and to her home. After a brief meeting with Dr. Richard Webber, she came to her conclusion to leave Seattle Grace hospital and start a new life. Away from the Dr. Shepards, away from all of the drama that was based mostly around her.

"Meredith, everyone is going to miss you very much. Are you sure this is something you want to do?" asked Richard Webber.

"you do realize I'm doing this for my mother right?" Meredith said. "She needs me right now and as much of a non-existent relationship we have right now, I need to be there with her."

"Meredith…"

"I know what you're thinking, but this isn't for my own benefit." Meredith sighed. "Dr. Webber, just please let me go to her. This is something I need to do."

Dr. Richard Webber sighed and looked over at Meredith. It was hard letting her go off somewhere, where he couldn't watch over her and make sure she was okay. She was like a daughter to him and he always made sure she was happy. As long as she stayed in touch and came to visit every once in awhile he decided there was no harm in letting her go, except for the loss of a very talented doctor at Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Have a safe flight then," he said.

Meredith smiled at the doctor, her boss, the man that always watched out for her and was like a father to her. She would miss him there was no doubt about that but she was glad she was getting a new opportunity elsewhere.

"Thanks Dr. Webber"

"And call me when you get there!" he called as she made her way out of the chief's office.

"I will don't worry." She laughed.

And so Meredith Grey left Seattle Grace to leave her past behind and to begin her research on the life altering disease known as Alzheimer's at Boston Medical Center in Boston Massachusetts, leaving all of her problems behind. Except one.

"Ah, I'm going to miss her," muttered Dr. Webber.

"Miss who?" said Derek Shepard, leaning against the doorframe.

"Meredith Grey,"

"Why, where is she going?" Derek said, smiling at the thought of Meredith.

"Shepard are you that dense? She left." said Dr. Webber.

"What like on vacation or something?" asked Derek.

"No, she took a job in Boston."

"Wait she what!" exclaimed Derek. "She left, she's gone?"

His thoughts were whizzing through his brain right now. Meredith left. How could she leave? He knew she was probably upset about his decision over Addison but he didn't think she would do something so drastic as to leave Seattle Grace. He had to go after her. Talk her out of it. Do something.

"I need to find her.," said Derek.

"Shepard sit down will you, she already left."

I cannot believe this. She just took off and left, and without an explanation or anything. Though I don't believe she owes me an explanation after what I did, I don't blame her but I need to explain to her why. I never ment to hurt her, I was only trying to protect her. Would I ever see her again?

I place the files Dr. Webber wanted on his desk and bid him a good day.

"Oh and Dr. Webber" I say before I leave his office. "Could you please tell Meredith I said good bye?"

"I'll be sure to do that." Dr. Webber said watching Derek leave with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll be sure and tell her indeed."

**_Authors Note:_** Well that was the first chapter of A _World She Can't Rise Above_. Who knows about the title though, I might change it as the story goes on. I have a few ideas for this story… some parts of the plot might be a bit similar to other Greys Fics out there but whatever. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. And I HATE Microsoft Word. It's so... advanced and confusing and it's driving me absolutely nuts.

Love **_A_**


	2. Kiss This Goodbye

**_Chapter Two: _**Kiss This Goodbye**_  
Chapter Rating: _**PG-13/ T_**  
Summary:** _Meredith Grey has had enough. She's done, With the Dr. Shepards and the drama they bring to her, she's done with everything. And so begins the life of Meredith Grey after she leaves SGH putting her past and problems behind her except one.  
**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Greys Anatomy or any characters, pets, objects or other random things you recognize, I do however have the right to claim anything I make up for which you will receive a warning ahead of time.

Meredith looked out the window of the plane, Flight 498 Seattle, Washington to Boston, Massachusetts. She couldn't believe she was finally free. It felt like such a relief to get out of Seattle and begin a new life. She only hoped things would go well once she arrived in Boston.

Meredith thought back to her immediate departure, she really didn't mean to leave so suddenly, it just happened. One minute she was downstairs with Izzie baking her famous chocolate tiramisu and the next, she was rolling her bags through airport security and getting poked and prodded with a metal detector. Meredith intended on leaving her friends' letters explaining her reasons for leaving but George caught her before she could get out the door and for that Meredith was glad. They had all been in shock when they found out she was leaving, Cristina being who she was, thought it was some kind of sick joke.

"Meredith you've got to be shitting us." joked Cristina. "Where'd you get the fake plane ticket huh? I mean I know your good but come on Mer your not _that_ good."

She soon realized Meredith wasn't kidding when she saw that the plane ticket was in no doubt real. Nothing about this was even remotely funny to any of them. Their best friend was leaving, leaving them with Karev according to George, leaving them with the Nazi, leaving _them_. Izzie ended up breaking down sobbing hysterically and even Cristina who never cried in the public eye produced a few genuine tears herself. Shaking her dirty blonde hair out of her face, she looked them all straight in the eyes and smiled. It was for the best really.

"I'll be back" was all Meredith said as she hugged them all.

"Take care of yourself" said George surprising Meredith.

"Well you can't leave without me giving you a proper goodbye" he said smiling at the look on Meredith's face.

And with that, all Meredith left behind were a few pieces of chocolate tiramisu and memories that would last a lifetime.

* * *

A flight attendant interrupted her thoughts. "Coffee?" she asked.

"With sugar please." added Meredith.

Looking down into her black cup of coffee, trembling in her hands she realized just how nervous she really was. Her mother whom she hadn't seen since she left home was going to be around her 24/7. Ordering her around making sure she didn't screw up while under her watch. Meredith didn't know how much her mother had changed in those years she was gone, obviously since having Alzheimer's she was not the same person she used to be but there was no turning back now. It wasn't as if she could open the emergency exit and just jump out of the plane hoping to land on her feet all because she was scared of meeting her mother, again. She was being ridiculous really; there was nothing to worry about, except having to start a new job in a new place with new people not to mention with new scrubs and a new lab coat.

Man, she thought taking a sip of her coffee; she really missed her Seattle Grace lab coat.

"Ladies and Gentleman the seatbelt sign has been turned on. We will be arriving in Boston in approximately 30 minutes."

Meredith let out a sigh and leaned back in her seat to take a nap. This was turning out to be one long trip.

"Flight 498 Seattle, Washington to Boston, Massachusetts has arrived at Logan International Airport.," announced the pilot 30 minutes later. "Temperature is approximately 40 degrees Fahrenheit; weather conditions are partly cloudy with a chance of showers this afternoon, Thank you for flying on Northwest Airlines we hope to see you again."

Meredith, who had awakened from her nap started gathering her things and making her way down the isle. She was finally here, in Boston. Where her new home, and new job awaited her. Man was she starting to get fidgety. Smiling and thanking the flight attendants, she rolled her carry-on bag past the gate and down to baggage claim to collect her luggage.

Collecting her luggage Meredith looked around surveying her surroundings. Only one word came to mind. Big.

"Meredith!"

"Meredith over here!"

A middle-aged woman with medium light brown hair and green eyes waved to Meredith from between the crowds of people. She seemed different, but Meredith knew those were the side affects of the drugs she was on. Though apparently they seemed to be working well, but only time could tell what would happen.

Having come to a stop in front of the young blonde woman she looked into the eyes of her only daughter.

"Hello Mom" smiled Meredith.

Ellis and Meredith Grey embraced for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. Smiling at her daughter she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and led her out to the car and to what would be Meredith Grey's new home.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** Well that was chapter two. Flight 498 from Seattle to Boston is actually real haha, so is Logan International Airport considering I just came from there last night. Anyway, sorry I didn't update this weekend. I was in Michigan for a skating competition and every time I was going to start working on this, I ended up having to leave for something. The competition was great, our intermediate team got first out of 8. Our junior team got first in the short program out of 11, and third in the long program out of 10 so It was a pretty great weekend. These chapters seemed pretty short don't they? Anyways I'll definitely see how soon I can get the next chapter up, I don't feel too swift right now and I have so much school work, skating practice and skating competitions at the moment so I'm trying to shove everything into a tight timeframe. 


End file.
